Tino's Adventures of The Lion Guard
Tino's Adventures of The Lion Guard is an upcoming Weekenders/Lion King crossover TV series planned to be made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It is a midquel to Tino's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (with the last episode taking place after the events of that film) and a sequel to : Return of the Roar. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The series centers around Kion, the son of King Simba and Queen Nala, adoptive nephew of Tigger, the younger brother of Kiara and the prince of the Pride Lands, who, as second-born to the Lion King, becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, a team of animals who protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life alongside Tino Tonitin, Carver Descartes, Lor McQuarrie, Tish Katsufrakis, . Kion along with his friends Bunga the honey badger, Beshte the hippopotamus, Fuli the cheetah, Ono the egret, Anga the martial eagle and Makini the mandrill set out to the Tree of Life and find the healing Kion needs not noticing Makucha, Chuluun and Ora are following. Trivia *Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, and the rest of the League of the Weekender Heroes will be absent on this TV series, due to being a past adventure. *Due to Tino and his friends and the guest allies staying with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Kiara during the events of ''Tino's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', most of the third season's episodes will be written out, leaving the two episodes Battle for the Pride Lands and Return to the Pride Lands as two specials. Because of the episodes from The Harmattan to Triumph of the Roar being canceled. Pilot * Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Episodes # The Rise of Makuu # Never Judge a Hyena By It's Spots # Julien and Bunga the Wise # Can't Wait to be Queen # Eye of the Beholder # The Kupatana Celebration # Tigger, Genie and Fuli's New Family # The Search for Utamu # Follow That Hippo and Donkey # The Call of the Drongo # Paintings and Predictions # The Mbali Fields Migration # Tigger, Bunga and the King # Never Roar Again # The Imaginary Okapi # Too Many Termites # The Trouble with Galagos # Janja's New Crew # Baboons # Beware the Zimwi # Winnie the Pooh vs. Lions of the Outlands # The Lost Gorillas # The Trail to Udugu # Ono's Idol # Rabbit, Beshte and the Hippo Lanes # Ono the Tickbird # Babysitter Bunga # The Savannah Summit # The Travelling Baboon Show # Mort, Piglet, Ono and the Egg # The Rise of Scar # Let Sleeping Crocs Lie # Swept Away # Rafiki's New Neighbors # Rescue in the Outlands # Jiminy Cricket saves The Ukumbusho Tradition # The Bite of Kenge # Pooh, Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas # The Morning Report # The Golden Zebra # The Little Guy # Divide and Conquer # The Scorpion's Sting # The Wisdom of Kongwe # The Kilio Valley Fire # Undercover Kinyonga # Cave of Secrets # The Zebra Mastermind # The Hyena Resistance # Genie and The Underground Adventure # Piglet, Beshte and the Beast # Pride Landers Unite # King Julien and The Queen's Visit # The Fall of Mizimu Grove # Fire from the Sky TV Specials # Battle for the Pride Lands # Journey and Return to the Pride Lands Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:TV series Category:Disney crossovers Category:Musical Series Category:Films set in Africa Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Upcoming TV Series